Akatsuki: Back To School
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Pein punya ide supaya para Akatsuki jadi pinter! Pergilah mereka ke sebuah sekolah elit di Konoha. Apa yang dilakukan para Akatsuki di sana? Tambah pintarkah mereka? Oneshot gaje.


**Akatsuki: Back To School**

**Naruto©MasKis-sensei**

**Akatsuki: Back To School©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Genre: humor ancur**

**Warning: OOC, garing kriuk-kriuk, abal, ancur, gaje.**

**Saya kembali dengan fic abal bin gaje. Liburan bikin mentok nih T.T**

**Makanya, fic ini saya buat untuk mengusir badai WB yang ditakutkan akan berkepanjangan.**

**Dun like? Dun read!**

**Happy RnR :D**

**Let's begin the story…**

--

--

Di sebuah gua terpencil di daerah tersembunyi, hiduplah para kurcaci yang –*plak!*. Ehem, maksudnya, hiduplah sekumpulan makhluk dari berbagai macam spesies, jenis, gender, famili, de el el. Yang biasa kita sebut Akatsuki…

Kali ini, mereka sedang mengadakan rapat yang dipimpin oleh ketua mereka yang super mesum.

"Ehem. Maksud kita berkumpul kali ini, untuk membahas kemampuan otak kita yang di bawah rata-rata," kata sang leader, Pein, mengakuinya.

"Yaiyalah di bawah rata-rata, lulus ujian masuk TK aja enggak," tambah Sasori membuka aib.

"Kalau sudah begitu, kita mau berbuat apa?" tanya Konan.

"Tidak usaah… pasrah saja…" usul Kisame yang gak mau mikir.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah mengambil formulir dari sebuah sekolah di Konoha. Kita akan kembali ke sekolaaah!! Yeah!!!" ujar Pein dengan semangat masa muda yang membara dengan toa yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Merepotkan, un," tanggap Deidara, ketularan Shikamaru.

"Nambah-nambahin kerjaan aja…" protes Itachi.

"Menghabiskan uang," kata –ah, kalian pasti tahu siapa.

"Lebih baik diisi dengan yang lebih berguna. Berdo'a misalnya?" ujar Hidan sambil manggut-manggut.

"Anak baik tidak sekolah!!!" kata Tobi.

"Kalau kita pergi sekolah, siapa yang akan menyirami tanaman di sini?" tanya Zetsu ga jelas.

"Kita harus sekolah!! Harus!!! Kalau tidak, organisasi(nista) kita ini gak bakalan maju-maju. Jika Akatsuki tidak sekolah, apa kata dunia?" jelas Pein, sambil niru gaya dari iklan.

Semuanya (minus Pein) ingin sekali bisa keluar dari masalah ini. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka mau masuk sekolah –karena Pein ancam dengan rinnegannya dan author bingung mau nulis apaan.

--

--

Konan memandangi peta kucel yang ia pegang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke gerbang besar berwarna pinky-pinky norak dengan tulisan emas gede-gede yang gak kalah noraknya.

WELCOME TO KONOHA ELEMENTARY SCHOOL, MUACH!!!

Akatsuki swt ngeliat tulisan 'muach'.

'Firasat gue gak enak nih,' batin Sasori sambil menelan ludahnya. Glek, begitu bunyinya. (readers: *nimpukin author pake bakiak* Gak penting lu!!!)

"Ayo masuuk!!!" ajak Pein dengan semangat juang 45.

Yang lain hanya membalas lemas, minus Tobi yang enerjik.

"Megahnya…" gumam Kisame norak. Celingak-celinhuk ngeliatin gedung-gedung sekolah yang menjulang tinggi *halah*.

"Cantiknye…" kata Itachi yang memakai logat kartun yang sering dia tonton bareng Tobi, Upil dan Ipul.

"A-aku merasa tak pantas bersanding (?) dengan sekolah ini…" seru Kakuzu. Ya jelas lah, mas, mukamu ancur begitu, tentu tak pantas untuk sekolah sebagus ini. *dimutilasi Kakuzu*

Mereka berjalan berbarengan sambil makan gorengan (?) menuju ruang kepala sekolah, menyerahkan formulir mereka.

"Spada," kata Pein sembari mengetuk pitu ruangan kepala sekolah. Padahal dia sendiri tak tahu apa arti kata yang barusan ia ucapkan.

"Siapa tuuh?" sahut suara dari dalam.

"Siapa aja boleeh," kata Hidan ga nyambung.

"Emm, kami Akatsuki, un. Murid-murid baru yang ingin mendaftar di sekolah ini, un," ujar Deidara.

"Silahkan masuk, cin!" balas suara itu.

"Oke deh, say! Eh, kok gua ikut-ikutan sih?!" kata Itachi, yang sejenak jiwa bancinya bangkit.

Pintupun dibuka (baca: didobrak) oleh Kisame. Pein duduk di depan meja kepala sekolah dan Konan duduk di samping Pein. Yang lain ngedeprok di lantai, karena emang tempat duduk yang disediakan cuma dua biji.

"Mana formulirnya?" tanya sang kepala sekolah seksi itu to de poin.

Pein ngiler dengan wajah nepsong ngeliatin wanita di hadapannya itu. Dia melirik ke papan nama yang terletak di meja 'Madam Tsunade'.

Konan merasa tangannya basah kena semacam cairan –maklum, dia kan kertas, jadi kulitnya sensitip gitu dah. Dia melirik ke arah tangannya. Dan ternyata sodara-sodara, iler Pein netes ke tangannya dengan deras!!!

Tanpa halangan dan rintangan yang menghadang, pipinya Pein sukses besar langsung berasap kena tamparan maut dari Konan.

"Ya, ini formulirnya," kata Konan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Dia menyerahkan formulirnya pada Tsunade yang masih es we te dan es dawet (?). *duh, jadi pengen es dawet juga nih*

Sontak, mata Tsunade terbelalak melihat daftar umur mereka yang ajaib itu. Ada yang seratus tahun lebih kagak mati-mati –kalo gak Kakuzu, pasti Tobi *dijotos*, tiga puluh lima tapi bantet –ini pasti Sasori *author dicincang Sasori*, yang paling muda tapi rambutnya panjang plus ngejreng kayak kuntilanak disko –pasti Deidara *dibom*, cowok tanggung tapi udah penuaan dini –jelas ini Itachi *diamaterasu*, masih muda tapi udah jadi psiko –udah ketahuan ini Hidan *disambit*, de el el. (sebenernya mau dijelasin lagi, tapi berhubung tiap penjelasan diakhiri dengan penyiksaan, ga jadi deh)

Tsunade beralih ke kolom gender. Dia langsung angguk-angguk geleng-geleng ngeliatnya.

Ada yang ngisi banci taman lawang (woy, ini kolom gender! Bukan profesi!), tanaman langka –ini sih Zetsu, perempuan normal –Konan yang paling bener, bahkan Pein ngisi cowok ganteng (baca: mesum).

Mata Tsunade langsung sakit ngeliat formulir ancur itu. Ditambah tulisan para Akatsuki yang kayak cakar kuda (?), artinya gak mungkin bisa dibaca! Loh, tapi tadi Tsunade baca, kan?

Sebenernya Tsunade gak mau menerima mereka, tapi berhubung diancem rinnegan Pein, kamishurikennya Konan, Deidara udah ngacungin lempung, Hidan dan Kisame ngangkat sabit dan samehadanya, Sasori udah ngeluarin gulungan kugutsu, muka ancurnya Kakuzu (?), Zetsu udah ngiler kayak bayi kelaperan tujuh tahun (?), Itachi ngaktifin sharingannya, dan Tobi asik ngemut lollipop.

Dengan sangat ikhlas (baca: terpaksa) Tsunade bekata, "I-i-yaa…" plus keringet dingin yang bercucuran deras yang mengalir di wajahnya yang berparas cantik nan sekseh itu. *halah*

Akatsuki berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, mencari kelas baru mereka.

"Katanya kita masuk kelas 1-Z (?)," kata Tobi sambil ngemutin lolipopnya yang tinggal batangnya doang.

"Kira-kira gurunya galak gak ya, un?" gumam Deidara.

"Semoga aja enggak," kata Zetsu putih.

"Kalo iya?" tanya Zetsu item.

"Ya telen aja!" balas Zetsu putih.

Akatsuki minus Zetsu swt sampe menimbulkan banjir bandang (?).

--

--

Peluh mulai bercucuran di tubuh mereka. Bayangin aja, jalan dari ruang kepala sekolah bagaikan Sabang ke Merauke! *author dikeroyok Akatsuki*

Enggak deh, cuma gedenya kayak ngiterin stadion Universitas Konoha (?) 5 kali!!!

Di tengah jalan, satu persatu anggota mereka berpisah. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Yang paling pertama hilang adalah Hidan. Saat mereka melawati lapangan bola yang lagi dialih fungsikan menjadi tempat ceramah, Hidan langsung duduk manis paling di posisi paling depan, ikut mendengarkan ceramah.

Lalu saat ada seminar promosi merek pembalut higenis bagi siswi kelas 6, ga ada angin, ga ada ujan, ga ada badai, ga ada tsunami, ga ada tornado, ga ada puting beliung, ga a– *author disumpel kaos kaki karena kelamaan*

Singkat cerita, Itachi tiba-tiba ikutan dengerin seminar itu. Sejak kapan kamu jadi perempuan Tachi-kun? (author es we te dan es campur)

Berikutnya mereka melewati koperasi. Kebetulan, mbak-mbak koperasinya lagi ngitungin duit tabungan anak kelas satu –yang isinya receh semua. Pada tahu kan siapa yang mandek di situ? Jelas-jelas rentenir bangkotan bernama Kakuzu.

Akatsuki tidak berjalan lagi. Bukannya mereka berhenti, tapi mereka pada ngesot saking capeknya.

Mereka melewati segerombolan anak kelas tiga yang lagi tugas menggambar pemandangan sekolah. Konan langsung nimbrung ke sana.

Saat melewati kantin –yang kebetulan sepi, karena memang belum jam istirahat, Tobi langsung ngiler melihat jejeran warung kantin. Apalagi warung paling ujung yang jual macem-macem permen, dan tentunya permen lollipop kesukaan Tobi, Alpenribet.

Mereka ngesot lagi, sampai parkiran –yang penuh ibu-ibu tukang gossip yang lagi nungguin anaknya pulang. Di pojokan parkiran ad ataman kecil yang ada kolamnya. Tanpa disuruh lagi, Kisame langsung lompat sambil teriak lebay, "Saudaraku!!! Aku dataaang!!!"

Karena Konoha Elementary School ini termasuk lengkap, tidak usah heran jika Akatsuki juga melewati labolatorium. Entah angin apa yang tiba-tiba membawa Deidara ke sana.

Sisa-sisa dari Akatsuki melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan merangkak (habis kakinya lecet ngesot mulu). Mereka melalui toilet yang terbilang bersih –maklum, sekolah elit gitu loh. Bukannya Pein kebelet atau pengen sekadar cuci muka atau tangannya –yang padahal baunya busuk gak ketulungan, Pein masuk ke toilet cuma buat ngeliat yang ehem ehem. Mari kita tengok papan di pintu toilet. Oh, pantas saja, papan itu bertuliskan 'TOILET PUTRI'.

Akhirnya anggota Akatsuki yang masih bertahan, yaitu Sasori dan Zetsu, sampai juga ke kelas 1-Z. *backsound: lagu We Are The Champion*

Pintu kelas perlahan dibuka, semua makhluk yang berada di dalam terpaku ditempat. Sang guru mendelik ke arah pintu, merasa pelajarannya diganggu.

"Permisi…" seorang laki-laki bertubuh layaknya pohon bonsai masuk ke dalam kelas. Sayang rambutnya merah, kalo ijo pasti udah dikira bonsai berjalan.

Loh?! Tunggu!! Kok cuma satu doang yang masuk?! Mari kita cari yang satunya!

Ah, itu dia di depan kelas! si Zetsu rupanya lagi kerajinan ngurusin teman-temannya a.k.a nyiramin tanaman. Berbakat jadi tukang kebun rupanya.

Mari kembali ke kelas…

"Siapa kau?!" tanya si guru sinis.

Sasori yang lagi ngeliatin barang-barang yang ada di kelas itu, menoleh. Matanya membelalak seketika dan tiba-tiba copot keluar saking dia niat melotot. *author disumpel kugutsu*

Eh enggak. Sasori kaget, "K-kau…"

Guru itu merasa kenal suara Sasori, "Saso-nii?!!"

"Saso-niichan?!!" seorang cleaning service mendobrak masuk ke kelas.

"Saso-niisama?!!" tiba-tiba ada kepala laki-laki nongol dari triplek loteng yang bolong. Lagi benerin atap kayaknya.

'Firasat gue bener kan?!!' keringet asem (bosen kalo dingin terus) mulai bermunculan di wajah Sasori.

Time skip. 2 jam kemudian…

"Saso-nii!!! Kembalilah ke Suna!!!" teriak seorang perempuan yang tadi berperan sebagai guru, Temari.

"Saso-niichan!!! Jangan tinggalkan kami lagi!!! Siapa yang bakal ngurusin nenek bau tanah itu!!!" kata sang cleaning service, Gaara, seakan tanpa dosa menunjuk-nunjuk Chiyo yang lagi ngunyah sirih.

"Saso-niisama!!! Kau belum membelikan berbi yang kau janjikan padaku!!!" kata si tukan benerin atap, Kankurou. Mukanya coreng-moreng, bukan karena kotor abis benerin atap, tapi emang selera dandannya aja yang kelewat ajaib.

"TIDAAAKK!!! NOOO!!! Aku tak mau kembali ke Suna!!! Makan kalian udah kayak babon kelaperan delapan turunan!!!" Sasori tereak-tereak gaje, sambil nimpukin mereka bertiga dengan furnitur rumah berbi.

Ternyata trio Suna itu lagi jadi relawan di KES.

--

Di lapangan ceramah tadi, seorang pemuda ubanan psikopat lagi ngamuk-ngamuk gaje sambil muter-muter sabit raksasanya itu di udara. Dia gak terima, kalau orang baik itu tidak boleh berkata-kata kotor. Sedangkan bahasa warna-warni itu adalah yang digunakan Hidan sehari-hari.

Dia makin ngamuk, pas diceramahi tidak boleh menyumpah serapah. Dan (lagi-lagi), itu adalah kegiatan sehari-hari Hidan. Dia ngamuk-ngamuk sambil mengucapkan (baca: tereak) bahasa kebun binatang.

--

Di tempat seminar tadi, Itachi ditimpukin pembalut higenis. Karena tiba-tiba dia mejeng di depan –tepatnya menggeser (baca: mendorong) MC. Itachi langsung promosi krim anti keriput merk langganannya yang paling (tidak) ampuh itu.

Bukannya langsung pergi, Itachi malah memperagakannya di depan sambil goyang gergaji mesin, masang pose (yang menurutnya) seksi, ber-narsis-ria, bahkan bagi-bagi tanda tangan.

--

Kakuzu lagi mungutin receh yang bertebaran di tanah. Tangannya mendekap celengan ayam punya anak-anak kelas satu. Di belakangnya, mbak-mbak koperasi mengejarnya sambil bawa-bawa parang.

Gak usah ditebak, semua udah tahu Kakuzu pasti, sekali lagi PASTI, ngambilin duit tabungan anak kelas satu. Di belakan sang mbak koperasi, ada bocah-bocah yang ingusnya masih meler kemana-mana sambil bawa-bawa golok, gak terima duit mereka diambil sang rentenir biadab itu.

--

Seorang wanita sedang memegangi kertas-kertas gambar di tangannya. Wanita dengan bunga kertas a.k.a Konan itu, tanpa permisi langsung nyomotin kertas gambar milik anak kelas tiga. Serempak, bocah-bocah itu nangis kejer kayak gak dikasih jatah duit jajan selama sembilan minggu.

Guru-gurupun mengejar Konan. Ada yang bermaksud ngambil kertas gambar anak didiknya –yang ini namanya Iruka, tapi ada pula yang mintain poto barenga plus tanda tangan Konan –kalo ini Kakashi dan Asuma, yang disambut jitakan dari Anko dan Kurenai.

--

Makhluk kepala lollipop bernama Tobi, lagi dikejar-kejar para penjual dari kantin.

"Woi!!! Ramen rasa permen (?) itu limited edition tauk!!!" tereak si penjual ramen, Naruto, pake toa jumbo.

"Itu persediaan keripik kentang manis terakhirku!!!" amuk penjual keripik dan snack bertubuh tambun, Chouji.

"Kembalikan lollipop yang kau curi itu!!!" murka si penjual permen dan chiki bernama Neji.

"Huee!! Tobi anak baik!!! Tobi gak nyuri!!! Cuma ngambil tanpa izin!!!" kata Tobi sambil nagis-nangis lebay. Lah, sama aja kan Tob?

--

Kisame dilemparin lipstick, bedak, mascara, de el el, sama ibu-ibu. Mereka mengamuk, karena kosmetik mereka basah semua gara-gara Kisame nyiprat-nyipratin air, bahkan ngelemparin ikan mati.

"Lipstick ini mahal tauk!!!" kata seorang ibu dengan dandanan menor, Ino.

"Riasanku rusak semua gara-gara kamu!!!" kali ini ada ibu-ibu berambut norak yang melempari Kisame dengan pensil alis, Sakura namanya.

"Ini kosmetik langka!!!" tereak seorang ibu bercepol, Tenten, sambil nimpukin Kisame pake kunai. Wah, yang ini mah serem…

--

Terdengar ledakan berkali-kali dari arah labolatorium. Sesekali terdengar suara ngebass yang meneriakkan, "Seni adalah ledakaaaan, un!!!"

Shizune, selaku guru yang berjaga di labolatorium, ngejar-ngejar banci blonde alias Deidara, sambil bawa-bawa seember air raksa.

Ternyata Deidara memasukkan lempung untuk menyumbat kompor kecil untuk percobaan, bahkan dia ngasih makan tikus putih di situ pake lempung c4.

--

Preman bertampang ancur lagi lari-lari dikejar para siswi yang murka. Si Pein ini ketahuan ngintipin cewek-cewek di toilet.

Ada yang nimpukin dia pake watafel, gayung, sabun, bahkan bebek karet (?). Pada mukulin dia dengan ganasnya pake sikat gigi, gayung besi, bak mandi pun dihantamkan ke tubuh nista Pein. Yang ini mah pembunuhan kali… ckckck. *author ditusuk-tusuk pierchingnya Pein*

--

Taneman venus fly trap ajaib lagi diburu sama segerombolan anak laki-laki.

"Kemarilah!!! Kau pasti bisa jadi rumah yang bagus untuk seranggaku!!!" kata –ah, kalian pasti tahu, Shino.

"Kau tempat yang bagus untuk pipis Akamaru!!!" kata bocah bau gukguk, Kiba.

"Jadilah pajangan di rumahku!!!" kata pemuda berambut pantat ayam bernama Sasuke.

"Jadilah pajangan di aquariumku!!!" kata pemuda bertaring yang diketahui bernama Suigetsu.

--

Yaah… Akatsuki gak jadi masuk sekolah deh…

**-TAMAT-**

**Hwahahaha!!! *ketawa psiko ala Kira***

**Ancuur!!! XD**

**Fic ini saya buat karena –sumpah- saya stress berat liburan kali ini. Badai WB yang gak berhenti-henti, macet ide terus-menerus, mood yang kayak enjot-enjotan. Karena akhirnya saya masuk sekolah juga, kenapa gak saya bikin tentang sekolah? Dan tebak, sudah pasti siapa lagi kalau bukan Akatsuki yang saya nistakan lagi XD *dibejek Akatsuki***

**Maaf ya, kalo ada typo. Maklum, saya ngerjainnya malem-malem. Mata saya mulai sewer berhadapan dengan kompu.**

**Ryuu: Woi, cepetan!! Gua udah panas nih!!**

**Iya iya, sabar ya… masih ada yang harus diketik lagi.**

**Ryuu: Apaan lagi?! Besok kan masuk sekolah, lu mau telat?!**

**Eh iya, pemirsa, ehem, readers maksudnya, saya gak banyak capcus lagi deh, cum–**

**Ryuu: CEPETAN!!**

**Bacot lu jadi kompu! Ini gua mau selese!!**

**Ryuu: Ehm, maap deh…**

**Okeh, saya cuma minta review dari para readers sekalian. Mohon dimaklumi karena unsur kelebayan, keabalan, dan kekerasan yang terkandung di fic ini. Kemaren-maren saya bener-bener stress, jadi maap ya kalo jadinya ancur banget. *bungkuk-bungkuk sampe kejedut***

**So, review? *njilat-njilat pisau Beyond* (lagi demam DetNot karya TO2)**

**XD**


End file.
